


Space between our hands

by EclipseOfHeart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Melancholy, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseOfHeart/pseuds/EclipseOfHeart
Summary: [Fic ambientata alla fine della puntata 6x13, SPOILER se non l'avete vista!]Rimangono così, stretti l’uno nell’altro, in cerca di un conforto che sanno darsi solo loro e Bellamy evita di chiedersi perché non ha voluto l’appoggio di Echo, ma ha desiderato soltanto la presenza di Clarke.Si siede nuovamente sul tronco e la guarda prendere posto vicino a lui, conscio che se avesse perso anche lei non avrebbe saputo come andare avanti.Buona lettura.





	Space between our hands

**Author's Note:**

> [The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly]
> 
> Owl City – Vanilla Twilight

Clarke corre fuori dal Palazzo, aguzzando lo sguardo per individuare la sua figura e affrettando sempre di più il passo per raggiungerlo prima possibile.

La prima reazione, nel veder tornare Echo, Gabriel e una ragazza sconosciuta in braccio a lui, era stata di panico nel notare l’assenza di Bellamy e di Octavia; la seconda reazione, dopo il racconto di Echo sulla scomparsa di Octavia e l’apparizione misteriosa di quella giovane, era stata di ansia e dispiacere; la terza reazione, al sentire che Bellamy era rimasto fuori per trattenersi da solo, era stata quella di scattare in avanti, per cercarlo ed offrirgli la sua spalla.

Lo trova seduto su un tronco davanti al laghetto, proprio lo stesso in cui si era appoggiato la sera che aveva creduto di aver perso Clarke e di non essere riuscito a proteggerla. I sentimenti che lo animano sono simili, con le mani ancora macchiate del sangue di Octavia e con la sempre più ferrea convinzione, anche in quell’occasione, di non essere riuscito a fare nulla di utile.

«Bellamy.»

Al sentire la voce di Clarke e vedendola correre verso di lui, Bellamy si alza e accoglie l’abbraccio di lei, che lo stringe forte, cercando di comunicargli quanto più possibile quanto gli sia vicina.

Lascia che sia lui a sciogliere l’abbraccio, per poi prendergli le mani e avvicinarle al lago per lavare via il sangue, ormai secco, sopra di esse.

Bellamy si lascia guidare, senza dire una parola, con lo sguardo addolorato e ben poche speranze ad animarlo.

«L’ho persa.» dice, ancora incredulo. «Era lì davanti a me e il secondo dopo è svanita, attirata da non so cosa e non so in che modo.»

«La ritroveremo.» risponde Clarke con fermezza. «Quando quella ragazza si sveglierà le parleremo e con l’aiuto di Gabriel ne verremo a capo.»

Bellamy le rivolge uno sguardo quasi supplice, cercando di credere a quelle parole con tutto sé stesso.

«L’avevo appena ritrovata.»

«E la riabbraccerai di nuovo, ne sono sicura. Octavia è forte, è la persona più forte che conosca. Non possiamo averla persa così.»

Nel sentire quelle parole, Bellamy sembra ritrovare la speranza ed annuisce, abbracciandola nuovamente e lasciando che sia lei a sfogarsi, stavolta.

«Mi dispiace.» le sussurra, perché sa benissimo che Clarke sta pensando a sua madre. Perché se le possibilità di Octavia sono poche, quelle di riabbracciare Abby sono inesistenti e il dolore di Clarke è ancora così vivido da essere quasi tangibile.

Rimangono così, stretti l’uno nell’altro, in cerca di un conforto che sanno darsi solo loro e Bellamy evita di chiedersi perché non ha voluto l’appoggio di Echo, ma ha desiderato soltanto la presenza di Clarke.

Si siede nuovamente sul tronco e la guarda prendere posto vicino a lui, conscio che se avesse perso anche lei non avrebbe saputo come andare avanti.

«Ho avuto così tanta paura di perderti, in questi giorni.» ammette sospirando, «Prima quando Josephine aveva preso possesso del tuo corpo e, poi, quando stavi per non svegliarti più…»

«È solo grazie a te se sono ancora viva.»

«Sono così stanco, Clarke.» confessa, mettendosi le mani fra i capelli. «Quando ho creduto che fossi morta, sei anni fa, speravo che sarei stato in grado di riprendermi e che avrei custodito il tuo ricordo con cura, come ho fatto con molti nostri amici.»

«Bellamy…»

«Ma gli anni passavano» la interrompe lui. «e il dolore non accennava a diminuire. Ho sognato così tante volte di tornare indietro a salvarti… mi sentivo così in colpa per averti lasciato sulla Terra. E quando ti ho ritrovata, ho giurato che non avrei più permesso che ti accadesse qualcosa. E invece… e ora anche Octavia…»

«Bellamy.» lo ferma lei, con energia. «Sono ancora qui. È solo per merito tuo se respiro e il mio cuore batte ancora.»

«Non posso perderti ancora, Clarke. Non credo che riuscirei ad andare avanti, specialmente adesso.»

«Riusciremo a vincere, Bellamy. Siamo state delle persone migliori, per Monty, e dobbiamo continuare così, come mi hai detto tu. Dobbiamo avere fede. Salveremo tua sorella e riusciremo a costruirci un futuro qui a Sanctum. Insieme, ci riusciremo.»

Bellamy annuisce, alla luce dei due Soli che li illuminano e, timidamente, appoggia la sua mano su quella di Clarke che, con calma, la apre per incastrare le loro dita.

Non sono mai servite troppe parole tra di loro, capaci di comprendersi anche solo con uno sguardo e gli unici in grado di darsi quel perdono che agognano continuamente.

«Dovremmo rientrare, magari quella ragazza si è svegliata.» dice Clarke, accennando un movimento dal tronco.

«Aspetta.» la ferma delicatamente Bellamy, tirandola dalla mano. «Restiamo qui ancora cinque minuti.» le chiede, guardandola con uno sguardo quasi supplichevole e velato di paura.

_Restiamo ancora così prima che inizi di nuovo una corsa contro la morte._

_Restiamo ancora così prima che debba affrontare di nuovo qualche decisione impossibile._

_Restiamo ancora così prima che succeda di nuovo qualcosa che mi porti quasi a perderti._

I pensieri silenziosi di Bellamy vengono chiaramente percepiti da Clarke che si risiede al suo fianco, avvicinandosi a lui e appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.

Uno dei due soli tramonta davanti a loro, colorando il cielo di sfumature per loro ancora bizzarre, e la quiete che accompagna la notte inizia a diffondersi nel villaggio, mentre la stretta tra Bellamy e Clarke non accenna a sciogliersi e il loro legame si fa sempre più profondo.

**Author's Note:**

> Fine.
> 
> Buonasera! Questa fic nasce per evidenziare un possibile e breve momento tra Bellamy e Clarke, subito dopo la fine dell’episodio 6x13.
> 
> Adoro il rapporto tra Bellamy e Clarke e odio il fatto che Rothenberg si ostini a dire che siamo noi a capire male, che il loro rapporto è platonico, che sono solo due amici con un forte legame perché non è così, perché non si può dire che Bellamy è il cuore di Clarke e Clarke è la testa di Bellamy e poi dire che è una cosa normale tra amici. Anzi, è un legame così forte e potente che va anche oltre l’amore, ma che non può essere ridotto a meno. Trovo ormai molto forzato il legame tra Bellamy ed Echo (nonostante il personaggio di Echo mi piaccia molto) perché è evidente che non sia minimamente paragonabile al legame che condivide con Clarke e la serie si muove proprio in questa direzione, evidenziando i loro di momenti, i loro di abbracci e il loro di legame (quindi, non siamo noi ad interpretare male).
> 
> Comunque sia, queste rimangono solo mie opinioni, spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e vi abbia regalato qualche emozione. Spero che mi lascerete una piccola recensione e vi ringrazio tanto!
> 
> EclipseOfHeart


End file.
